Baseball or My Tsuna?
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in the middle of the night after having a certain hot dream with a certain raven. Feeling horny due to the tension, he wants his lover badly. It's too bad that Yamamoto is busy watching a baseball match of his favorite team. Which will Yamamoto choose? Baseball? Or a very aroused Tsuna? It all depends on how good Tsuna seducing him. 8027 or 2780? Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Dream, Teasing, and Punishment

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story.

* * *

**Baseball or My Tsuna? - Chapter 1  
**

**'Dream, Teasing, and Punishment'  
**

It was already late night in Namimori town where a certain brunette boy was sleeping quietly on his bed. The day had been quite tiring and long for him. He just had a P.E. class for today, had to run quite some miles to school probably taking the longest route there was because he was chased by a gruesome-looking Chihuahua, and on top of that, he had to do all of his chores on his own, starting from taking up the laundry, cooking for dinner, cleaning the household and so on, because his parent went to a vacation. His crowded family members were all on a highly weird cruise-ship vacation. And, that was so because of Reborn's fault.

Well, correction, he didn't do all the chores on his own. He got a very helping hand from his certain Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Today, the baseball lover decided to stay and help his best friend, or more appropriately saying, his lover. Three months had passed ever since Takeshi confessed to Sawada Tsunayoshi about his locked feelings.

The confession itself, even though it was messy and embarrassing for the baseball jock, was ended in a rather good way. Who would have guessed that Tsuna had the same feelings to with him? Of course, Yamamoto was so happy when he remembered that happy day. It's too bad that the young Vongola was too embarrassed to go out of his closet, although the baseball jock wouldn't really care about it. But, Tsuna wanted to go backstreet because he was still embarrassed to tell people about their relationship.

It was a very peaceful night, indeed. Tsuna was so delightful to be able to spend his night together with his secret lover. It was too bad that he was fast asleep, leaving the baseball jock alone in his room. But, still, Yamamoto was okay for that matter. He really understood that the Sky Guardian was too tired today.

Besides, the peaceful moment and the joyous feeling of togetherness were quite satisfying enough for the baseball lover. After all, Takeshi enjoyed watching the peaceful, sleeping face of his secret lover. It was somehow very soothing for him. All in all, it was all enough for the young jock. What more could he want more?

However for a certain brunette, the night wasn't seem to be very peaceful in his sleep. In fact, it was rather... violent. But, not in a bad way at all, it was in a _very _good way. Judging from his expression that was changing and how his breathing went a little bit fast and erratic, surely Tsuna was having something quite _intriguing_ in his dream.

What could he possibly be dreaming about, then?

In his sleep, the young Vongola boss was dreaming about a very hot making love scene with his lover. Even though it was all just a dream, it just felt too real for the sleeping brunette. He could see how Yamamoto's tan skin was flushed radiantly red due to the sensation. Their heated body was clasping each other tightly, embracing their sweaty body in the most intimate way possible and the scent of sex was overbearingly scattered everywhere in his room.

"T-T-Takeshi..." moaned the Decimo in a pure bliss, as he could feel the slithering pleasure on his spine.

In his restless wet dream, Tsuna could see and feel that he was sitting on Yamamoto's lap with his legs spreading so widely and his slender hands were grasping dearly to the baseball jock's firm column as he was riding Yamamoto's cock vehemently as if there's no tomorrow. The wanton brunette could see that his legs were widespread on the raven haired boy's lap, letting the gravity pushing Yamamoto's rigid dick further down inside of him, with that _cowboy_ position, trying to tame the _wild horse_ by riding it vigorously.

"Hah... hhh... Ts-Ts-Tsuna..." moaned the baseball jock wantonly, due to the slithering ecstasy to his brain.

He could also hear how Takeshi was moaning so throatily and sinfully wanton, calling out his name, when he was bouncing and riding the baseball lover's big, fat, thick, completely hard cock, up and down, along the slick shaft, as his skin flushed red, due to the pleasuring ecstasy coursing his body.

It was just too much for him. He could see how legs were tightly straddling and gripping tightly on the other's hip and never even a moment Yamamoto's hard arousal was parted from his tight hole.

Tsuna could also see Takeshi's face was completely written in total pleasure. And, the sight under him was so divinely erotic. Yamamoto was panting and heavily breathing under him, with his eyelids slightly opened, his lips were swollen and his mouth was opened, giving a perfect saliva trail down his chin.

If previously Tsuna saw that he was riding on Yamamoto's cock vehemently as if there's no tomorrow, now he could see that the baseball jock suddenly lifted his small body, with his legs still straddling and gripping tightly on the other's hip. Then, he was plowed onto the bed by the raging raven.

He could see that he was no longer on top of the baseball freak's body, instead he was now moaning sexually under Yamamoto. He could feel that the baseball jock was then leaning closer towards him and started to ram his tight hole ferociously, positioning the angle rightly, so that his prostate could be rubbed straightly, giving unimaginable pleasure to his sensitive nerves bundles.

The Decimo could now see that he was lying on his bed, skin flushed all red over his creamy skin, with his legs wide spread and were still straddling and gripping tightly on Yamamoto's hip. And, he could see Yamamoto was leaning in front of him, with his tight chest was pressed intimately against the firm tan chest.

He could clearly see how flushed and how aroused Yamamoto's face while he was moaning and whimpering from under him. How his breathing was matching perfectly with each moaning every time the baseball jock was plunging his dick further and further inside of him.

The pleasure coming from new position might not be precipitated by the gravity's help, but the new position was ensuring the brunette with the right angle, so that the baseball jock could insert his engorging arousal right to abuse Tsuna's prostate.

The pleasure was just divine... even thought it was just a dream.

Suddenly...

Clearly out of the blue...

That beautifully hot wet dream was...

...disturbed by...

"Woohoo! Nice pitch!" Yamamoto shouted all so happily as he pumped his hand on the air, making a gesture that he was so excited seeing such a great scene in front of him.

On this peaceful night, the baseball jock was watching a baseball game match on the television. He was sitting on the floor with his legs folded comfortably and he leaned back his back onto the bed, slouching gently on the edge of the bed, where Tsuna was sleeping on top of it.

And because of that loud shouting, the brunette couldn't help but to be wide awake.

Tsuna then opened his eyes with a snap. With the fleeting sensation was still abusing his brain so badly, he looked around and noticed that the baseball jock was still oh-so-joyfully watching the game.

'What a ruiner...' grumbled the young Vongola slightly in his mind when he noticed that his dream was ruined by the loud shouting of the baseball lover.

He then decided to adjust his breathing, heavily sucking on an air in a badly needed way. He closed his eyes again, trying to back to his sleeping mode, secretly wishing that he could continue his dream. But, what he could only feel was...

His whole body felt like all flushed, a frustratingly familiar restlessness was buzzing on his ear and under his skin. It was as if trying to chase his sanity away with that. It was as if he was in heat, like in a really total heat, rendering him to be so needy. He weakly groaned in distress as he let himself fall back to his slumber, yet again. But, judging from his raging hard-on, he surely knew that he had thought wrong.

'Stupid teenage hormones.' mumbled the young brunette in his mind when he could feel his member was throbbing greatly inside of his pants.

Knowing that this would be going nowhere, the aroused Decimo then sighed in exasperation and tried to settle himself more comfortably under his green heavy yet fuzzy blanket. It was a mistake though since his sudden movement just made his lower parts of his light blue pajamas, rubbed incidentally against his throbbing arousal.

'Unghh... No... Not now...' He knew he couldn't do anything about it. So, he decided to close his eyes tightly and try to ignore the intoxicating sensation.

"Aaaahh!" groaned the baseball jock out loud, with a shocked expression hovering on his face, then he continued "Not there! Back! Back!" yelled the baseball lover frustrated, still way too absorbed by the intense match in front of him.

It seemed like it was nothing, right? Just a simple groaning from a baseball freak? Wrong. It was so much different in the now aroused Decimo's ears.

'Ugh... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto's voice is so... hot...' thought the brunette frustrated in his mind. Yes, to Tsuna, that simple groaning was like erotic music in his ears. It somehow made him remember about his hot dream just now.

Feeling aroused by the deep husky voice, the aroused Decimo couldn't control his composure anymore. He couldn't take any of this torture. He really needed to reach his release soon! Or it could go worse than this!

The dirty images from his dream that was suddenly struck to his mind were making the young Vongola boss to be more enticed than before. His engorging erection was starting to protest inside of its confinement, sending an extreme ecstasy shivering up to his spine as his arousal rubbed against the fabric of his pajamas frantically. Not to mention, all the leaking pre-come that was flowing crazily down from his slit.

Yes, he couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was just too much for him. He's horny, as fuck. And, he really needed a release now!

'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto is busy watching the baseball game... right? If I do it silently then...' wondered the brunette boy in his mind. Tsuna was determined to reach his release secretly.

Under the blanket, the young Vongola then move his hand and touched his bulging crotch. The moment he touched it, he could feel intense electric waves were coursing in his now sensitized body. The momentary touch made his cock twitched spontaneously and dripping even more glistening liquid down to his shaft as he could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching.

'Unghhh... Takeshi...' moaned the brunette muffled in his mind.

The dirty thoughts just kept reeling and dancing crazily in his mind, as it pushed him to indescribable pleasure. The brunette really couldn't fight the images of his wet dreams that was kept presenting on his mind. It was both pretty much hot images but also pretty wrong, which would also double the sinful ecstasy.

Controlled by his lust, the young Vongola slid in one of his hands inside of his pants, aiming for his boxer. Then, after he slid his hand in, he traced through the bulging part of his boxer and God know how good it was. The pleasure when he touched his bulging erection while only covered in his boxer was completely different compared with the time he touched it when it was still covered by his pants.

Also, the intense ecstasy was doubling up as he caressed his erection with his hand making it rubbed against the boxer's fabric and sending electric sensations to his mind, making him moaned out very lowly a little. Tsuna mentally shivered when he anticipated how much pleasure that he would feel when he touched his erection directly without of its confinement.

'Aaaahhh...' whimpered the brunette silently.

The Decimo could only whine really low in his throat as he felt the tension was building. Knowing that it wouldn't be good if he moaned out loud, Tsuna then bit down on his pillow to muffle his wanton moaning. His whole body was getting sweaty and breathless as his hand kept on working on his stiff erection.

But right when he's about to touch his erection...

"Whoa, Homerun! Awesome!" shouted the baseball nut all out, probably waking the whole neighborhood up.

As for Tsuna? Well, that really was his limit.

The Vongola Decimo's mind was getting blurry when he couldn't reach his release. He just couldn't control it. He was as aroused as fuck because of his wet dream. And, he really couldn't think clearly. He really needed his release soon! And, boy, secretly jacking off like this wasn't helping at all. He wanted that dream to be happened! And there's only one way to do it.

Slowly, controlled by his own carnal desire, he sat up from his bed, sitting on top of his bed where Yamamoto leaned his back on, with his brown eyes pierced deeply to the happy raven's back. Then, out of the blue, the brunette leaned forward to his Rain Guardian and wrapped his arms tightly to the baseball jock's neck. From his bed, Tsuna hugged the noisy baseball lover who was sitting on the floor, with his back leaned to the bed.

It was of course, made the baseball jock surprised by the sudden hug.

"Tsuna? Did I wake you up?" asked Yamamoto to his lover, with his sharp amber eyes still locked deeply to the baseball match in front of him.

Knowing that the baseball jock replied him without even looking at him, Tsuna felt a little bit irritated about it. He was too aroused to think now, so he really couldn't use his logic clearly. However, the brunette just decided to let it slid. He then hummed a little, answering the baseball jock with a single hum, then he continued to nuzzle his face to Yamamoto's broad shoulder. Ironically, the soothing husky scent coming from Yamamoto was arousing him even more, instead of calming him.

"Ahahaha," the baseball jock laughed, still too focused with the match, then he said again, "Sorry, sorry. The match is just so interesting!" explained the baseball jock again.

Still inhaling the mouthwatering scent in front of him, Tsuna then nodded slightly to reply the baseball lover's statement. He then tightened his grip, making the young jock a little bit nervous of it, then he added,

"It sure seems so." answered the brunette boy matter-of-factly.

The Decimo then moved his face closer to Yamamoto's ear, secretly nuzzling his nostrils towards the baseball jock's cheek, exposing the musky like scent from his Rain Guardian. With the tight warm coming from his face and his erratic breathing was showered down to the swordsman's cheek, neck and ear, Tsuna then said,

"Doesn't it, Takeshi?" purred the Rain Guardian with a deeply aroused voice tone, dead right on the baseball jock's ear.

Hearing such voice tone, of course, it sent a huge amount of electrical impulse to the baseball freak. Tsuna then leaned forward to the flushed-red earlobe near his face, and decided to give a small but pleasuring nibble on the lobe. He moved his tongue in appreciative way and gritted out the earlobe with his teeth, gently placing a small and appreciative bite on the swollen lobe as it sent unimaginable shockwave that caught the baseball jock off guard.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" exhaled the raven haired guardian, followed by a fast breathless gasp, due to sudden sensation coming to his earlobe.

Instantly, Yamamoto knew what's going on. Why of course, Tsuna never called his first name as erotic as that, if the brunette wasn't aroused. But, before the young jock could even ask why, he was suddenly shocked by a sudden movement of his lover. Out of the blue, the young Decimo grabbed one of the baseball jock's hands, simply lifting it a little with a single tuck, then, feeling kinkier by the whole arousal, he placed Yamamoto's hand directly atop of his crotch.

"The match is so interesting, right? You didn't even realize this..." said the aroused Vongola to the raven haired boy.

Just when his mind started to work, the young sportsman could feel the huge bulge on his hand. There he could notice it... His lover was hard... Almost at the point of fully erect... On his hand, the Rain Guardian could feel that Tsuna's engorging arousal was already ragingly wakened up from its slumber. It almost looked like it was already full erect under its confinement, judging from the harsh twitching and throbbing right below the fabric of Tsuna's pajamas.

"Ahahaha..." chuckled the baseball lover nervously, with his eyes still locked deeply to the match in front of him, although his consciousness was thinking about the reason of why his lover was fully aroused, he then stated,

"You're... hard...?" not sure whether it was a question or a statement.

Feeling a little bit happy seeing that his lover finally acknowledged about his raging hard-on, Tsuna then smirked knowingly, imagining the great pleasure that he could get after this. He gently licked his own lips, then he said,

"Why don't you prove it by your own?" dared the aroused Decimo to the raven haired boy, his eyes were glazed with lust and his voice was purred in the most seductive way possible.

"Ahahaha..." again, the baseball lover chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do, then he continued,

"Sure. After the match?"asked Yamamoto to the horny brunette, still not wanting to miss the match which starred his favorite team.

Yamamoto thought that the brunette could wait for a moment. So, he chose to watch the baseball match first before he did his fuck-fest with his lover. But, he was so wrong. He really shouldn't ignore his aroused lover because Sawada Tsunayoshi just couldn't wait any longer. It was too bad that he didn't realise it yet. He was in for a big mistake!

This time, Tsuna wouldn't back down! He decided to seduce the baseball lover even more. Because, fuck his logic, he was too horny to even think.

"Oh, really? What an interesting match it is." purred the young Vongola seductively, which made Yamamoto to gulp nervously when he heard such erotic melody.

The aroused Decimo then leaned back, which made Yamamoto to sigh in relief, knowing that he could still watch the intense match and did a fuck-fest later, but then, Tsuna decided to sit on the edge of the bed... and began to undress.

"I wonder..." hummed the young brunette slightly as if he was thinking out loud.

He moved his hands quickly and delicately to unbutton his light blue pajamas and after he finished unlocking all the buttons, the Vongola Decimo took off his shirt, exposing his shirtless body and threw it to the floor, right near Takeshi's legs.

Looking at the thrown clothes in surprised, finally, Yamamoto looked at the aroused Decimo, missing the intense match in front of him. And, there he could see, the young Vongola was all in his shirtless glory. Yamamoto couldn't help but to gulp in an aroused manner when he saw such beautiful view in front of him.

In his shirtless glory, the Decimo's body was quite enticing. He had a quite creamy-smooth skin, with only a slight trace of unnecessary fat on his body which was all a courtesy to all the workouts that he usually did from Reborn's practices. He had quite slender hips, flat stomach with a little bit trace of muscle, and of course, it was all flushed red due to his aroused state. Not only that, his hardened nipples were all so swollen, perky enough and looked really mouthwatering. It really made Yamamoto to unintentionally lick the bottom of his lips due to a sudden enticement to his body.

Knowing that his lover finally noticed him, Tsuna then said, with a sultry looking face and aroused voice tone,

"Don't you just want to ravish me, Takeshi?" said the brunette boy to his Rain Guardian.

It made Yamamoto to be flushed in red, hearing such bold statements from his lover. Tsuna was never the dominative one. So, it really got the baseball jock off guard. He had never seen his lover to be so bold and seductive like this! It was as if the brunette was possessed and turned into a sultry succubus!

"Umm... Yeah... I do... B-b-but I..." stuttered the raven haired boy nervously, still confused whether he wanted to watch the baseball match or to take such sultry offer from his lover, then he said, "W-w-well... it's a f-f-final match, Ts-Ts-Tsuna... Umm... Could you wait?"

Yamamoto, you're so wrong. Big Time. Never ever underestimate the raging lust of Vongola Decimo.

The brunette looked at the pleading raven. Knowing that Yamamoto was now looking at the so-called interesting baseball match a game, he could feel a playful smirk coming to his face. Feeling even kinkier, he then smiled so evilly to the 'busy raven',

"You see, Takeshi. I don't really understand baseball. But, I do understand how to reach _3rd base_..."

It was all so sudden... Yamamoto didn't even know what was happening anymore... All that he knew was... Tsuna was now kneeling on the floor, slouching and leaning forward to the floor, with his weight was supported and only propped up by his elbows. He then nudged gently at Yamamoto's inner thigh, as he slid down Yamamoto's pants in a quick movement, exposing his dark blue boxer along with his hardened member under the confinement.

Yamamoto might still busy enjoying the match in front of him, but his body just couldn't ignore the fact that he was aroused by the young Vongola! After the dirty talking that the brunette launched at him, of course he couldn't help but to be aroused too! But because the final match was so interesting and he thought that Tsuna could wait until the match was over, he decided to ignore his hard leaking arousal!

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" asked the raven haired boy in shocked face as he could feel the brunette was caressing on his boxer, giving a gentle touch on his hardened erection, in a rather dangerously close way.

"The match is getting interesting now, isn't it? _They_ just reached _2nd base_, right? How about _we _reach to the _3rd base_?" asked the brunette boy sultrily, with his chestnut eyes filled with total lust and domination, he pierced the nervous amber eyes in front of him.

Not really wanting to wait for the raven's answer, the Decimo then decided to go to the _3rd base_. With his eyes snot even leaving the helpless raven's eyes, he leaned closer and pressed his face in front of Yamamoto's wet boxer, nuzzling it slowly with his eyes looked at the sharp hazel eyes lustfully. There he could see his lover's eyes were filled with nervousness and anticipation. He knew that the baseball jock wanted it too.

Judging from the raging hard on that Yamamoto had, he was of course correct about that. It's just that the baseball match in front of him was just too interesting to miss! If only he could just record the match, he would surely go and ravish the seductive brunette!

Slowly, Tsuna then grabbed the hem of Yamamoto's boxer and slid it down, leaving Yamamoto's erection off from its confinement. He grabbed it a little bit and pumped up and down for just a little, making the Rain Guardian whimpered in total pleasure, then he looked at Yamamoto's eyes again.

"Why don't _you_ watch me going to _3rd base_, Takeshi? Wouldn't it be _more interesting?_" asked the Decimo in the sweetest and most seductive way possible.

This time, he moved his hand to Yamamoto's hardened cock and he encircled his hand to grab at the shaft gently, making the baseball jock moaned wantonly as the pleasuring wave kept doubling up. The moment when Tsuna put his hand onto the hardened flesh of his lover, the baseball nut couldn't help but to feel the immense pleasure flowing inside of his blood veins and straight to his mushy brain.

"Ungghh... Tsuna..." moaned the baseball jock out loud, even though his eyes were still locked to the baseball match, but the intense sensation just made him whimpered in pleasure.

And, the pleasure was just too much for him. It was like his whole body was burnt in hot flame every time it was sensitized with the movement of Tsuna's hand.

Every time the young Vongola moved his hand down to the shaft, it was rewarded by Yamamoto's erotic whimpering. And, every time he squeezed the cock gently with his hand, it made the young jock to groan uncontrollably, with devouring lust, unintentionally bucking up his hips and rhythmically thrust his erection forward, so that it could rub with the firm grip even more. Hence, it was giving him the indescribable sensation continuously.

"Look, you're leaking so much Takeshi... Isn't it much more interesting than that?" asked the Decimo, as he looked at the glistening liquid coming from the slit of Yamamoto's cock.

Yamamoto couldn't help but to throw a quick glance at his erection. And there, he could see how the brunette boy was gently moving his thumb to the now-swollen-red head. Tsuna smeared the tip with the pre-come in a circular movement, on the very sensitive tip. Then, he teased at Yamamoto's glans even more, slowly massaging the glans with the tip of his thumb and he also occasionally pressed his thumb gently. The result was positive since it made Yamamoto to moan wantonly, with his face wincing in pleasure.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna...!" moaned the baseball jock from the bottom of his lungs. He was also confused of what he wanted to do. He wanted to watch the match, since it was a final match and he also couldn't record it, but he also wanted to flip his lover to the bed and harshly rammed his erection to Tsuna's tight hole.

Huh, why couldn't he do both? Yamamoto could watch the baseball match as Tsuna rode his rigid dick, right? That way, both parties could be happy, right? Unfortunately, the young Vongola didn't seem to favor such idea. He wanted Yamamoto as a whole and he didn't want the raven's attention was divided, even for a baseball match. It was selfish, but it was just how the aroused Tsuna could think of.

"I wonder if I do this..." said the young Vongola seductively to the raven haired boy. It was then followed by the sharp suck of breath from Yamamoto when he found out that Tsuna was pleasuring him to the next level.

And, that was by using his mouth to envelop Yamamoto's hard and rigid erection.

Suddenly in a quick movement, the baseball jock could feel a slick heat and wet was enveloping his erection tightly, as he noticed that Tsuna was enveloping his erection tightly with his mouth. The Decimo then slightly bobbed his head a little, following a nice rhythm, as his mouth was entangling the young jock's cock tightly.

And, the pleasure just way too much for Yamamoto.

"Aaaaahh! Tsuna!" whimpered the raven haired boy in a sharp long cry as he then desperately inhaled for a clear air to maintain his breathing.

Watching that the raven was squirming by his blowjob, Tsuna then chuckled evilly. He was so happy that he could finally steal the baseball jock's attention from the final match. After a moment of tasting and getting used of it, the Tenth then pulled out the huge cock out of his mouth, letting a 'plop' sound coming from it, then he talked to his speechless-in-pleasure raven,

"You stopped watching the match? I told you this one would be more interesting..." said Tsuna unashamedly, as he threw his impish smirk to his squirming lover.

With his eyes still locked at Yamamoto's pleasured eyes, Tsuna held his lover's engorged cock with his hands, so that it could stay in position. After making sure that the cock was steady enough, Tsuna slowly lowered down his head to meet at the tip of Yamamoto's erection. And, then, he slowly stick out his tongue and appreciatively licked slowly at the baseball jock's erection's swollen head, tasting his precome that was rushing down from the slit.

"Ughh... Feels good... Tsuna..." replied the baseball lover to his

Then, Tsuna swirled his tongue lustfully on the red swollen tip of Yamamoto's raging boner to ravish it sensually, letting the precome to play on his slick tongue, as he twirled and swirled it vigorously in a circular movement.

"It feels good, doesn't it? Now, Takeshi, can you show me how to do a _homerun?_" asked the young brunette to the raven haired boy daringly.

Then, Yamamoto finally lost it...

He looked at the seducing teen in front of him, then with an apologetic look he said,

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna! Please! This is the last inning! And, it's a draw! Could you wait for me just a moment? I promise I'll fuck the daylight out of you! Just... Don't let me come yet!" pleaded the young baseball jock to the brunette boy in front of him.

After saying such thing, Yamamoto then decided to look at the television to continue such interesting match! It's the last inning and it's a draw! Of course, Yamamoto couldn't help but to eagerly watch it, right? Tsuna would be able to wait for just a moment, wouldn't he? Wrong.

You took a really wrong brunette to mess up with, Yamamoto Takeshi!

"Huh!" scoffed the young Vongola to his lover, with a slight annoyance on his voice, as he then sat up from his position and stood up.

He then took his pajamas in annoyance, one that he threw near Yamamoto's legs, then he decided to wear it back. With a slight annoyance lingering on his facial expression and a little bit angry steam coming out from his sulky face, he then said,

"Feel free to take care _that_ on your own. I'm going to sleep." said the Vongola Decimo to the baseball lover, still annoyed by the fact that he was ignored.

Well, he usually would choose Tsuna over baseball. Yeah, he was even willing to let his favorite sport to protect Tsuna! He loved Tsuna and he really thought that the boy was quite special to him! It's just that... The match was _really_ interesting to him! And, to make it worse, he couldn't just tape the match or what. It was a really one and only final match, and it's even already on its last inning! He really thought that Tsuna could wait even just for a moment, right?

"W-w-wait, Tsuna? Let's not be too hasty?"pleaded the young raven in fears. Deep down, he clearly didn't want to take care of his erection on his own! Masturbating sounded really dreadful once he had a love partner like Tsuna!

But, Tsuna showed no mercy! Feeling so upset of what his lover just did to him he then decided to have his revenge,

"You're grounded, Takeshi. Big time. No sex for a week."

Of course, it made the young jock to be so surprised, Taking care of his own erection right now was one thing, but having to experience completely no sex for a week was plain cruel!

"A week?! Tsuna! Don't do that to me! That's too long! I'm sorry, my _Tuna-fish_!" begged Yamamoto with his puppy face.

An enlarged vein popped out of nowhere on the brunette's head, showing a gesture that he was quite irritated by the usage of his lovey-dovey nickname. It's not that he disliked the nickname. He's just not in the mood for that right now! He was annoyed that Yamamoto ignored him when he was serving himself on a platter like that! He then said,

"_Tuna-fish_, my ass. I'm practically offering you a blowjob here and you can't even take your eyes off─" not even be able to finish his sentence, he was then cut off by a loud exclaim from the raven haired boy,

"Homerun! Whoa, Tsuna did you see that! It's a homerun! Awesome!" shouted the baseball lover happily when he found out that his favorite team just won the championship league.

Ahh, but he didn't notice a black aura was emanating from the future Vongola boss... Just when he had noticed it how wrong of what he had just done... he slowly turned his back away, gulping in fears, as he crossed his finger...

The Vongola Decimo was only smiling so caringly to the anticipating raven, but even so the brunette was smiling so happily, a thick black aura was glowering from behind him... It's even worse than Mukuro's aura...

"Double it to two weeks." said the brunette boy evilly to his naive lover.

Flabbergasted to the extreme, Yamamoto could learn a simple conclusion for tonight's event. Never ever ignore a horny Vongola Decimo.

**-To Be Continued ? / The End ?-**  
**  
**

* * *

Author's Note:

**This is supposed to be a one-shot. But, should this story is likable enough; I will make it as a two-shot. **If you're wondering, **the second chapter is about how Yamamoto tries to make up for his stupid mistake. You can tell me **in your review/PM **if you want me to continue this as a two-shot!**

Sorry! No fangasm for today! Mwahahahahaha! **If you want a full blown lemon, you can look at my other 8027 story, 'You Really Are No Good Tsuna!' on chapter 4.**

Alright, if you're confused of what Tsuna said with the bases and homerun, let me make it simple.

-1st base: Kissing

-2nd base: Touching or grabbing intimately

-3rd base: Oral sex

-Homerun : Full blown sex

**I'm also looking for a kind beta reader** that can correct my grammar mistakes. It's **for my 8027 story or upcoming stories**, by the way. I hope someone is kind enough to help me. Anyone? Care to help a newbie like me? :p

And, again, **Happy 8027 Day**!

Sincerely,

8027forever


	2. I Choose My Tunafish After All

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Baseball or My Tsuna? ─ Chapter 2**

"**I Choose My Tuna-fish After All"**

It was already midnight in Namimori, with the moon shining so brightly, as it brightened the serene night, when Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping noiselessly in his room, wearing his plain simple light blue colored pajamas, a long sleeved button up silk shirt without any additional decoration on its shirt and a pair of loose matching-colored pants that fitted perfectly on his slender waist.

Well, correction, actually, the young Vongola didn't really sleep at all. He was trying to sleep, or at least he told himself that he's going to sleep, however, a certain horny raven was disturbing him and taking away his attention from reaching his faraway La-La land.

The spiky gravity-defying hair brunette was lying on his fuzzy bed, cuddling tightly under his warm light green colored blanket, slightly propping on his side making a small fetal-like position and his head was facing the blank walls in front of him, looking away as far as possible from a certain baseball lover who was sitting casually behind his back, on the edge of his bed.

Feeling like he couldn't wait anymore, the baseball jock then decided to say,

"Tsuna, I'm sorry!" said the raven haired boy to his lover, with his hazel eyes looked like he was in regret but also horny and aroused.

The taller teen moved his hand to have a nice grip on the Decimo's shoulder and just like a child who was begging for a candy, Yamamoto moved his hands forward and backward, giving a constant shake to the sleeping brunette to catch his attention.

Yet, Tsuna's answer was only,

"Hmm." hummed the Vongola Decimo in blank monotone to the aroused raven, in regards of the swordsman's previous apology.

Although, the brunette was trying to sleep and closing his eyes rather intermittently, a sulk and annoyed face expression was purely visible on his adorable cute face.

Well how could he not? His lover just ignored his sexual needs for a stupid baseball match! Not only that, the sulking Decimo had now to endure his lover who was about to practically beg on his knees until Tsuna forgave him and cancelled out his punishment.

Knowing that his lover was still firm on his previous judgment, Yamamoto then decided to say again,

"Tsuna, are you mad at me?" asked the raven haired boy with a slight frown adorning on his handsome face, his eyes were glazing with anticipation and his sharp raven eyebrows were a little bit furrowed.

It somehow really made Yamamoto to be very sad if Tsuna was really mad at him. He would definitely take back what he had done if only he could! He couldn't stand it if his lover whom he really loved so much was angry at him, especially just because he picked his favorite baseball match than his Decimo.

But then, Tsuna only replied with,

"Hmm." again, the brunette hummed it in plain monotone as though he was soulless and bored to answer his lover's question. But, since humming wasn't giving a clear answer whether he was angry or not, Tsuna decided to give a simple, almost invisible, shook on his head, giving a statement that he was not angry to the said raven.

If the Decimo wasn't angry, then what's with this silent treatment?

Well, actually, he wasn't angry at the said raven. He was more like annoyed to his lover. Was it different? Not really sure. But, at least, Tsuna thought it was different.

A little bit relieved knowing that his lover wasn't angry at him, Yamamoto then decided to say again. This time, he was sure quite bold as fuck to even say this,

"Tsuna... I'm still horny..." pleaded the milk-loving teen desperately to his lover, still moving his hand forward and backward to shake the Decimo's shoulder inadvertently, trying to catch the brunette's attention.

Yamamoto was sitting restlessly on the edge of the Decimo's bed, with a huge tenting out bulge on his crotch and a facial expression that looked like he was having a drug-addict crisis. Damn right, he was so horny and addicted to his lover, little Tuna-fish.

But, Tsuna's answer was only a simple, firm and strong,

"No." rejected the Vongola Decimo, still closing his brown eyes tightly and emanating some angry steam from his head.

It made the raven haired guardian to be a little bit shocked by such statement, even his eyes were all widened almost as big as a saucer. But then, Yamamoto was not someone that would give easily now, was he? Of course, Takeshi wouldn't give up on it! Especially when his sexual life was on the line!

After changing his face expression like an abandoned puppy dog which happened to be left in a strong rain and got bullied by some delinquent children, he then said,

"B-b-but, Tsuna! I'm so horny! Don't you pity me at all?!" demanded the raven haired boy unashamedly. This time, he increased the movement of his hand to give a constant shake on the Decimo's shoulder rather vigorously. Well, judging from the huge bulge on his crotch, it sure seemed that the baseball jock was as horny as fuck!

Now that the baseball match that he previously watched had finished, with the winning of his favorite team no less, he had to somehow take care his bulging erection under his boxer, right? After all, Tsuna was the one that made him to be aroused like that due to the smexy seducing blowjob that the brunette had previously offered to him.

But, just like Yamamoto wasn't giving up on his pleading, the young Vongola was still unyielding to punish his lover, he then said,

"No _means_ no. Go take care that on your own. There's tissue on the table, if you need." said Tsuna firmly to the begging lover of his, which made the raven to pout his soft lips to the extreme.

It was quite funny for Tsuna to hear that Yamamoto was literally begging on him like his life was on the line. That's why, the Sky Guardian decided to be firm and unyielding of his previous statement. He's determined to not give any for his desperately horny lover.

The Rain Guardian then replied again, still trying so hard to convince his lover to forgive him from his previous idiocy.

"But Tsuna! One week is too cruel! I can't hold it that long!" explained the raven haired boy to his sulking lover, with his face still looking like an abandoned puppy.

Then, with his face expression still sulking and pouting from the previous irritating moment and with a visible enlarged vein popped out of nowhere on his head, Tsuna then said,

"Who says anything about _a week_? It's _two entire weeks_ for you." retorted the Sky Guardian to his desperate lover.

Of course, it made the young jock to be so surprised. He didn't know that his Sky Guardian would really be serious to punish him for two entire weeks! He could barely survive for a day, let alone a week. Now, Yamamoto really punished for two weeks? Of course, he couldn't help but to be startled for such incredulous statement. Heck, he barely even imagined how he would survive the sexual frustrations for one hell of a week! He would surely go insane if he had to neglect it for two entire weeks!

"Waaaaaahhh!" screamed the baseball jock with his face expression looked like he was about to cry, then he pleaded again, "Nooo! Tsuna! Not two weeks! Don't punish me that long! I'm so sorry!"

Even though Tsuna was so irritated of such previous event, he was so happy to hear his raven pleading so desperately like this. The brunette was smiling so joyfully when he heard his lover to be so sorry! First, he was happy to see that Yamamoto finally learned his lesson. Second, he was happy because he felt like he was really needed, and, the feeling of being needed by his very own lover just made his heart fluttered with so many joyous feelings.

Then again, Tsuna was still unyielding from his words. The brunette then said,

"Ahh, it must be _really sucks_ to be you. It somehow makes me reminded of _someone_ _who ignored me _while _I gave him a_ _suck_ with my mouth." said the Decimo evilly with a playful smirk on his face, although his mischievous smirk was well-hidden under his pillow.

The brunette intentionally put a lot of emphasis in the word _'ignored'_ when he said his sentence to his lover, implementing that he was still a little bit annoyed by such event.

It was, of course, made the raven haired boy to sulk even more. Not only he was grounded by his lover, but he was also being teased and laughed at. It's too bad that Takeshi couldn't do anything about it. He could only swallow it whole inside of his throat.

"Tsuna is so mean. I think I'm going to cry." said the raven haired boy sullenly as he then pouted his lips childishly, making it almost looked like a fish.

But, Tsuna didn't respond about it. Deep down, he was thinking whether he had gone too far in teasing his lover. Nevertheless, he knew that Takeshi wouldn't really be upset about it. After all, a simple lover's quarrel was always needed to tighten the bond. With a mischievous grin written on his face expression, the brunette then said,

"Go on. There's enough tissue for _that_ and _that_." replied the brunette boy to his lover. What Tsuna meant by _that_ was referring to both Yamamoto jacking off on his own and to cry his hazel eyes off.

Before Takeshi could reply the previous statement, Tsuna then decided to add again. With evil-like wide grin still pestering secretly on his face, he decided to tease his lover again,

"Better yet, go watch your _favorite baseball_ _match_ while _doing that_." stated the Vongola Decimo playfully to his lover, as it then followed by a little, almost sinister chuckle inside of his mind.

Of course, it made Yamamoto to pout even more. This time, Tsuna clearly stated his irritation with Takeshi choosing baseball over him. He intentionally said the words _favorite baseball match _with a lot of emphasis and annoyance.

So, he really was annoyed because of that! Finally, the boy admitted it! He even told Takeshi to jack off while watching the baseball match! Poor Takeshi. No matter how hard he pleaded, Tsuna was still unyielding to not give him any.

Thus, the Vongola Decimo decided to ignore the raven's pouting. Now, Tsuna was hugging closely to Yamamoto's pillow, letting the baseball jock to sleep on the spare futon without any pillow at all. Although the raven previously asked him about how he could sleep without a pillow, Tsuna's answer was only a simple shrug as though he didn't care.

He definitely wanted to hug his lover tightly but since he was a little bit annoyed with Takeshi and because the boy was totally in denial, Tsuna then decided to hug on a pillow. At the very least, there's some of the raven's musky and calming scent emanating from the pillow even though it was definitely out of comparison from the real Yamamoto Takeshi, especially because the pillow wasn't giving a nice and calming warmth like Yamamoto's body would be.

Knowing that pleading and begging desperately was giving him no result, Takeshi decided to approach Tsuna with a different method. After all, he was determined to relinquish his sexual needs with Tsuna!

"Hahaha!" the raven suddenly laughed out loud, which made Tsuna to finally look at the baseball jock with so much confusion.

The young Decimo then tilted his head to face the laughing swordsman. Tsuna threw his best questioning look to his lover, slightly raising his eyebrows, showing a gesture as though he was asking his lover's sanity.

Seeing that the young Vongola Boss was finally talking and looking at him, Yamamoto then decided to continue,

"Tsuna is making it hard for yourself! Aren't you horny too, Tsuna?" asked the raven haired boy playfully, with his eyes glazing with quite some joyous feelings and a little bit of happy grin plastering on his face expression.

Hearing such statement from his lover, Tsuna was only rolling his brown eyes and then decided to put his head back down to his former position, facing the firm wall and at the same time looking away from his Rain Guardian. The brunette then answered with a simple word,

"Was." said the Sky Guardian plainly to his lover, with a slight bit of annoyance voiced in his firm and steady tone. He decided to close his eyes again in order to ignore his lover off.

Pfft, Tsuna was so in denial.

But then, Yamamoto was only smirking lightheartedly to his lover, knowing that there's a huge chance that his lover was in denial, and then he said it with his usual happy-go-lucky tone,

"Maa~ maa~, you don't have to deny it!" said the baseball jock to his denying boyfriend playfully. Then, after he smiled his signature and copyrighted Yamamoto Takeshi's grin, which was a little bit pointless since Tsuna didn't see it either, the raven then said,

"Here's the proof!" said the young swordsman as he then crept up his hand to reach over Tsuna's crotch.

Takeshi then moved his hand and touched or more appropriately speaking, unashamedly rubbed dead right on Tsuna's bulging crotch. The moment when the young jock caressed it with his calloused hand, the young Vongola boss could feel a sudden yet also intense electric wave was coursing down straightly in his veins.

"Hieeeee!" yelped the Sky Guardian in surprised when he felt that he was being _intentionally_ g_roped _by his lover.

The momentary touch made Tsuna's already hardened cock to twitch spontaneously and drip even more glistening liquid down on his shaft as he could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching from a certain raven. Boy, he was sure already hard!

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! D-d-don't touch that!" stuttered the young brunette in surprised manner, with a faint red hue forming near his bone cheeks, spreading over to his ears.

But then, Yamamoto was still firm on his previous argument! He mentally smirked in his mind knowing that his lover was also fully hard too. Then, with the increased bright and shiny grin plastering on his face, he said it again,

"Why not?" asked the young raven to his lover innocently, his sharp raven brows were a little bit raised to properly emphasize his question, then he added again,

"See, you're hard too! You're making it hard for yourself, Tsuna!" said the baseball jock to his Sky Guardian happily, with his hand still rubbing unabashedly on the Decimo's bulging crotch which was then rewarded by a muffled whimper from his lover.

The pleasure when Takeshi rubbed Tsuna's tenting crotch was completely making the Vongola Decimo to lose his composure. He could feel that the intense ecstasy from the pleasure was doubling up, as his lover caressed his crotch, making his engorged erection to be rubbed against his boxer's fabric. And, this blissful electric sensation was sending a quick impulse to his mushy brain, making him moaned out very lowly a little

Because Tsuna was still in denial, he was trying so hard to cover how good it really felt when Takeshi rubbed his crotch. He whined but only a really low whine coming from his throat, as he felt the tension was building.

The brunette knew that it wouldn't be good if he moaned out loud because Yamamoto would surely be happy if the raven found out that he also wanted it. That's why, Tsuna was biting down his lips tightly in order to muffle unnecessary shameful moaning coming out from his throat.

"Come on. You know you want it!" stated Yamamoto knowingly to his Sky Guardian, with a simple evil-like smirk on his face.

It seemed like the position was now a little bit reversed. Now, Takeshi was the one who was smiling a sly grin when he found out that Tsuna was also horny too.

But the Vongola Decimo only replied it simply,

"Says you." sneered out the brunette boy in denial to his merry raven, still trying so hard to ignore the horny raven and just go to sleep.

Even though Tsuna was acting all so tough in front of his lover, he couldn't help but to feel that he actually really wanted to do it with Takeshi. He knew that he wanted to do sex with his lover way before the baseball match had ended. Now that he finally had the chance to do so, he was a little bit staggered and unsure whether he should just take the offer or not. After all, Tsuna was still as horny as fuck due to a certain hot dream with his raven.

Seeing that Tsuna was still all so firm with his mind, Yamamoto then decided to say again,

"Come on, I'll let you ride me this time! I know you really like it when you ride me, Tsuna!" said the young jock to his sulking lover, as it then followed by a little chuckle from the merry raven Yamamoto.

Now that was a really good offer! Although all of his logic literally screamed and wanted to deny it, his mind couldn't lie about it. Tsuna _really liked_ riding on Yamamoto's huge dick. He didn't want to admit it because he was pretty damn embarrassed about it, but surely in his wildest fantasy, he often imagined that he could ride Takeshi's huge and fat cock vigorously, like a wanton cowboy.

It really turned him on every time he imagined that he was riding his lover's huge dick, bouncing up and down in a rather intimate way, letting the gravity to push the big arousal down inside his hole even more, completely taking over and dominating his lover, making it slick and buried deep to the hilt inside of his greedy hole. Even hearing such things really turned him on! Now that the baseball jock mentioned that to him, Tsuna couldn't help but to imagine it in his mind.

Besides, his wet dream that he had just previously before, somehow fantasized about how vigorous he rode his lover's dick! He could now imagine how Takeshi was moaning so throatily and sinfully, calling out his name in a pure total bliss, when he was bouncing and riding the Yamamoto's big, fat, thick, completely hard cock, up and down, along the slick shaft, as his skin flushed red, due to the pleasuring ecstasy coursing his body.

It was just too much for him. Should he falter just now?

But then, a sudden memory struck him out of the blue. With a huge blush written on his face and his skin flushed red due to the wanton imaginations that he previously had, Tsuna then said,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi is always like that!" stuttered the brunette boy embarrassedly, with a faint scarlet hue on his creamy cheeks, when he noticed that his lover had found out about his secret kinky fetish of riding and dominating his raven in bed, then Tsuna continued,

"Saying that I could ride your dick but then you would just flip me back down afterwards." explained the Decimo to the baseball jock, still remembering the times where his lover was flipping him down, making him moaned so sinfully wanton under, dominating him on top and pounding his tight ass lustfully.

Tsuna knew that even though Yamamoto said that he could ride him on top, in the end, Takeshi would just flip him back down and plow him roughly to bed, making him moaned and squirming under the raven. It happened oh-so-many times that Tsuna had known better than to fall with the same modus operandi.

"I'm not going to fall for that." said the Decimo firmly to his lover, still thinking that he should be unyielding to not give his lover any. Although, a small part of him kind of thinking that he should just take the offer.

The Rain Guardian then replied again, still trying so hard to convince his lover to believe him that he would not flip Tsuna down.

"This time, I won't! Alright? Can we? Can we?" asked the raven haired boy with his eyes glazing in total happiness. He really believed that Tsuna would give in to his nice offering!

But the young Vongola Decimo only replied it simply,

"You said it like that too last time." said the brunette to the milk-loving teen, still remembering the times where his lover said the same exact thing like before.

Yamamoto then retaliated,

"Yeah, but that was because ─ " not even be able to finish his sentence, Tsuna then cut him off again with a sharp answer,

"And the other last two too." said the Sky Guardian coldly to his lover.

But then Yamamoto only smiled warmly and said,

"Ahahaha, I can't help it! Watching Tsuna under me is so erotic!" said the baseball jock unashamedly to his lover, which made the brunette to be as embarrassed as fuck.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi!" shrieked the embarrassed-looking boy with a panicked manner as he then added again,

"D-d-don't say it out loud!" said the Decimo with a shush gesture to the happy-go-looking baseball freak.

Seeing how cute Tsuna was when the boy was blushing embarrassedly, Yamamoto couldn't help but to give the said brunette his perfect smile as happiness was filling his chest warmly, he then said,

"Well, this time, I promise. You know I never back down on my promise, Tsuna!" promised the young jock to his lover.

But, before Tsuna could process it in his mind, Takeshi then decided to add again,

"Besides, you know you like it when you ride my dick up and down. Come on, just give me a free-grounded day, this time!"

What's the point of being grounded if Tsuna gave him a free-grounded day? But of course, it somehow caught Tsuna off guard. Looking away from Yamamoto's expression, the Decimo glanced away to hide his embarrassment, he then said

"I... Umm... I..." stuttered the brunette boy, unsure of what he should do.

After all, Tsuna was ranked as number one mafia boss that wouldn't turn a request down by the Ranking Prince, Fuuta. So, the boy was now having a little bit trouble of answering what to do. He knew that he really wanted to ride Takeshi's dick oh-so-vigorously like there was no tomorrow. The feelings would be so good and it made him unintentionally licked his lower lips in anticipation, as he could feel the urge to shiver his whole body down.

Yes, he'd like to be fucked until his legs went wobbly and he couldn't walk _straightly_ anymore. After all, Tsuna was _too gay _to be _straight_.

But also, he really wanted to punish his lover too, so that the baseball freak wouldn't ignore him like that. He didn't want to be ignored. He was very afraid to be ignored. The very first time he offered himself in a silver platter for his lover, really out of his characters, he was being turned down by a stupid baseball match.

If he did give in to Takeshi, he believed that he sure would be turned down again. He knew that he needed to give Yamamoto the taste of his own medicine! Though, he was kind of regretting the chance to ride Yamamoto's hardened cock, but he knew that he needed to be unyielding!

The young Vongola boss then said,

"J-j-just _kiss my ass_, Takeshi. I-I-I w-w-won't g-g-give you any!" said the brunette boy to his lover.

But on the contrary of what Tsuna would think, Yamamoto only replied with a simple smile to his lover and said,

"Sure." agreed the baseball jock to his lover.

Of course, such answer made Tsuna to be so confused!

"What the?" exhaled the Vongola Decimo confusedly as if he was thinking out loud in his mind.

He really didn't need to wonder that much long though, since he could feel something or rather, someone was gripping on the hem of his pants and sliding it down with a single gentle tuck!

Uh-oh, bad thoughts, Yamamoto!

With a simple move, the raven haired boy suddenly moved his calloused hand and gripped tightly at the hem of Tsuna's pants. Then, with a single tuck, he slid it down Tsuna's pants a little, along with the light blue Tuna-fish motive-like boxer that the brunette was wearing, and he exposed the creamy, firm and smooth, bubble-like ass cheeks that the Decimo had.

Feeling even kinkier looking at the exposed ass of his lover, Yamamoto then leaned his head forward to Tsuna's ass and after he reached quite close to the perky, creamy butt in front of him, he then planted a small peck on its crease, giving a small chaste kiss appreciatively on Tsuna's butt cheek and also a slithering, electric waves sensation down to the Decimo's mushy brain.

Such action, of course, couldn't help but to make Tsuna to be so surprised in so many levels!

"Hieeeee!" yelped Tsuna in total surprised when he could feel a small wet kiss was planted on his perky ass cheeks, he then exclaimed in shock,

"P-p-pervert!" said the brunette boy startled. His eyes were all widened in shock when he felt a sudden wet sensation on his perky ass cheeks. It sure seemed like the Rain Guardian had just kissed his ass literally.

However, Yamamoto only replied it simply, with wide-innocent like eyes that the naive and oblivious baseball jock usually had,

"But, Tsuna told me to kiss your ass?" asked the raven haired boy to his lover, as he then tug Tsuna's pants up again, covering the firm and smooth butt that the Decimo had.

Feeling extremely embarrassed of what his lover had just did to him, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel a huge blush coming on his dilated cheeks. He could feel how his face turned quite red with the darkened blush as if he was being steamed literally. The brunette then said,

"Y-y-you!" exclaimed the Vongola boss in startled manner, then he added again,

"You did that on purpose! I know you know that's not what I meant!" said Tsuna in embarrassed manner, with his eyes widened slightly and his face flushed in red. The boy was also pouting his oh-so-kissable lips in regards to such perverted act that he had just received from the horny raven.

Yet, Yamamoto's response was different. He looked at his lover, and after he gave his 10.000 carat smile, he then said,

"Awwww, my Tuna-fish is so cute when he's pouting!" exclaimed the raven haired boy happily as he then decided to hug Tsuna, who was still lying on his bed.

Of course, being hugged so dangerously close like this, with the tight warmth was instantly coming from Yamamoto's face and erratic breathing, showering down to Tsuna's cheek, neck and ear, and the fact that they both were all so horny, were something that made Tsuna to be quite uncomfortable in a rather good way.

His dirty and clouded mind suddenly fed him with perverted images that he previously had in his restless wet dream. And, he surely knew that he would fall for the temptation eventually. That's why, he decided to struggle from the intense hug.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Let go!" protested the young Vongola in response of the sudden hug from behind him.

Right now, they were all both lying on Tsuna's bed, with their erection were all supposedly to still be fully hard. Tsuna was lying on his bed, with his face was facing the walls in front of him, avoiding looking at Yamamoto, while the Rain Guardian was also lying on the same bed with the Decimo and wrapping his arms tightly to hug his lover from behind.

Tsuna was cuddling firmly in fetal position with Yamamoto's pillow, avoiding his face from his lover, while Takeshi was cuddling the brunette tightly from behind him in a rather intimate way.

"But, '_no sex'_ doesn't mean '_no hug'_ too, right?" stated the baseball jock simply to his lover, still tightening both of his arms to pull Tsuna closely to his chest, giving so much warmth for both of them.

And even though Tsuna seemed to protest before, the boy didn't really struggle that much. It really seemed that the brunette wanted to be hug by his lover so much. It never ceased to make him happy when Yamamoto held him closely and possessively like this. Tsuna could feel the urge to turn his body back and reciprocally hug Takeshi, but this time, he decided to play it cool.

Nevertheless, the Vongola Decimo moved his hands and entwined his fingers on Yamamoto's hands, slightly gripping the calloused tan hands on his chest tightly in a romantic manner.

Yamamoto then nuzzled and rested his head closely on the brunette's hair, secretly enjoying the pleasant warmth coming from his lover. It really felt so comfortable and warm for him. It made him felt like he was so close and loved by his lover. It instantly wiped out his lonely feelings whenever he wrapped his arms to hold his Sky Guardian tightly.

Feeling that Tsuna seemed to favor his gentle and loving hug, Yamamoto then decided to say,

"You can't possibly tell me to choose baseball or you, Tsuna. That's not even something to compare about. Of course, I'll choose you. Baseball is no comparison to you." explained the baseball jock with the sincerest voice tone possible from him.

This statement really made Tsuna to be so happy in so many ways. And, it somehow made his heart fluttering like crazy as the joyous feelings were embracing his chest tightly. Tsuna felt like he was really loved by his lover. It made him speechless. God knows how speechless he was.

Then, the baseball jock decided to continue, with his arms still wrapping gently and pulling the Decimo's body closer to his firm chest, appreciatively emanating so much warmth and promising that he'd never let him go,

Yamamoto then said,

"It's just that... Baseball is like my distraction from overly craving for you. You don't know how much effect that you affect me, Tsuna. If I forget everything about baseball, I will constantly crave for you and I don't know if it's right for me to be so... overly needy for your love." said Takeshi sincerely to his lover as he then tightened the tight grip on his arms, effectively almost making no distance at all with the brunette.

"I don't want to be selfish because of that. You should know that my heart beats for you, Tsuna. " explained the baseball freak again, to his lover.

Takeshi would gladly choose Tsuna, after all. Baseball was really no comparison to his lover. He liked and used baseball to distract his mind from overly thinking about his lover. It's not that he wouldn't choose Tsuna.

It's just that he really loved Tsuna so much that he would even constantly think about the said boy every time, as much as he wanted and craved for the boy. He was afraid to be selfish and he didn't want to monopolize Tsuna by his own. That's why, he used baseball to distract himself, so that he could give his lover some free space.

Yamamoto might like baseball so much but Tsuna was his life now.

After hearing such sincere confession, Tsuna could feel his heart was fluttering like crazy with so much happiness, he then decided to say,

"I know and I really appreciate that. I wasn't telling you to choose baseball over me, Takeshi. It's just that..." he paused for a moment, thinking for a right word to say, then he continued,

"I don't know. This feeling is entirely new for me. I have never felt so attached to someone and be needy like this. It's like... I can be a totally different person when I'm around you. You're turning my life upside down, you know." explained the Vongola Decimo to his lover, as he then tightened his grip on the baseball jock's hands.

Tsuna then continued to say his sincerest feelings,

"I don't think I know how I'm going to survive if you leave me somehow. And, seeing that you're more interested in watching your favorite baseball match than me, it makes me feel like..." again he paused for a moment, not really sure how to put up his own feelings, then the brunette decided to just swing it.

"I don't know... I just... I don't want to share you, Takeshi. Not to Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san or even to baseball."

He stopped for a moment, gulping his big lump on his throat and shaking away his embarrassment, then he decided to confess,

"Maybe... it's because... I really... really love ─ " not even be able to finish his sentence, Tsuna could feel a weird feeling coming from behind him.

Uh-oh, what's just happened?

But the weird feeling coming from behind him was getting stronger and more obvious! It really seemed like Yamamoto was doing something so terribly wrong from behind him. Feeling like he couldn't ignore it anymore, Tsuna then decided to ask,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi? What are you doing?" asked the brunette boy confused to his lover.

But, the raven haired boy was only nuzzling and appreciatively enjoying at the nice scent coming from the Decimo. Takeshi then said,

"Eh? I'm hugging you, Tsuna." replied the Rain Guardian confusedly, still not sure of what his lover meant by that.

But then, since the feeling was getting stronger for Tsuna to feel, the Vongola Decimo could finally notice it!

"That's _not just hug_! You're _dry-humping_ on me!" said the brunette boy in disbelief.

And there he could feel it! Back then, Yamamoto was eagerly moving his hips front and back to rub his bulging crotch on Tsuna's pants, effectively doing a simple petting with his lover to relinquish the pent-up tension.

Takeshi was also frantically rubbing his crotch on to Tsuna's perky ass, appreciatively letting his covered erection to slide on Tsuna's ass crease, giving a pure sensation to the horny raven.

Well, it couldn't be helped though. Yamamoto was as horny as fuck, wasn't he? It wasn't really his fault if he silently and secretly dry-humping on the Decimo's ass! After all, Tsuna was just too irresistible to not be ravished!

"I can't believe it! I was telling you that I _really love_ you and your response was _dry-humping_ on me? What are you? A horny _Jirou_? You can't even keep your dick for just a sec?" said the young Vongola boss in disbelief, referring to Yamamoto's box animal, the _Akita-inu, Jirou_.

Even after all that, Takeshi didn't seem to stop his humping. The Rain Guardian was still rubbing his crotch onto the back of Tsuna's pants in a rather barbaric way, appreciatively dry-humping on the Decimo's perky ass with his covered erection slowly but also vigorously, giving a small pleasure to his raging erection every time he rubbed it to Tsuna's ass.

Feeling awkward of what he had just done, Yamamoto then said,

"That's... Umm... I can explain... Err... Eh? I think my body is moving on its own, Tsuna..."

What kind of explanation was that? It, of course, made the Decimo to be sweat-dropped a little on his head.

This time, judging from how big the enlarged vein on Tsuna's forehead, Yamamoto sure was in for a hell of two weeks without sex. That being said was if Tsuna didn't add the punishment again into three entire weeks. But, from the black aura that was emanating from behind him and his wide doe-like eyes were shining in bloody red, just like a Storm Flame, maybe he would add it to three weeks.

"You. Have. Really. Crossed. The. Line. Takeshi." said the Vongola Decimo, giving a deep emphasis on each word he said.

After looking at such view from his lover, Yamamoto could only pout sulkily, waiting for his last judgment to be pounded. He knew something though.

Tissue _would so be_ his _best partner_ in the next following weeks.

**To Be Continued? / The End?**

* * *

Author's Note:

Petting is an act of rubbing each other's genital or crotch while it's still covered with pants, undies, boxers or so on. It can also be 'crotch to ass' instead of 'crotch to crotch'. In this story, Yamamoto 'unintentionally' did the former one.

**This story is supposedly completed. However, ****I am thinking to give you one last chapter if you are interested. So, if this chapter is likable enough, I'll give you the conclusion on the next chapter! Do tell me on your review, if you'd like this story to be a three-shot, yeah?**

My favorite line in this chapter:

"I don't want to share you, Takeshi. Not to Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san or even to baseball."

**You all heard him! Tsuna does NOT want to share HIS and ONLY HIS Takeshi! Wooohoo! 8027 RULES! **

I have a question though.

**I wonder what's wrong with my 8027 T-rated story, 'To Fight For My Love'? I kind of get the vibe that it's not as popular as my other M-rated stories. It's the first time that I write Adventure / Romance story. It's really too bad that the story isn't popular because I happen to really like the plots. Can you tell me what's wrong with it? I'll try to fix it.**** Please give it a read!**

Sincerely,

8027forever

p.s.

**Here's the preview for next chapter: (I'm sorry these are just dialogues...)**** Don't forget to review this story, if you're interested with the preview, yeah?**

"Hieee! Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Let go of me now!"

"No can do. I'm sorry but _Tsuna's been bad_. Like _really really_ bad!"

"W-w-what are you going to do to me? _R-r-rape?_"

"Hahaha, I'm not going to do something that _you don't want to_, Tsuna! Now, I'm asking you again. Do you want to suck this, Tsuna? Come on, you seemed to be so eager before!"

"... sure."

"Eh? Really? Lucky! You're so awesome, Tsuna!"

"I _might_ bite it off though."

"Waahh! Please don't say something so painful, Tsuna!"


	3. A Happy End

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

* * *

**Baseball or My Tsuna? ─ Chapter 3**

"**A Happy End"**

Takeshi was so damn dead. Like really really dead. From the scale of one to ten, he would definitely score an eleven or even twelve. How could he not? He was humping his lover shamelessly like a horny dog in fluttering heat when Tsuna gave him such a sincere confession, most probably from the bottom of the Decimo's heart! Such atrocity couldn't go unpunished now, could it?

The sport fanatic looked at his Decimo's eyes, while he himself was whimpering sulkily in a slight fear, and there he could see the chestnut colored eyes in front of him were filled with unwavering determination. Not anger, but determination. And, he slightly wondered, did Tsuna's eyes just shine out a red beam? Must have been his imagination.

"Hahaha..." Yamamoto laughed nervously, with his sharp amber eyes inadvertently looked away from the brunette, then he asked with a very angel-like innocent voice tone, "W-w-what line?"

Oh boy, this couldn't be good. This was really not good. He was referring to Tsuna's statement before about him crossing the line. As for Tsuna? Hearing such incredulous question suddenly made his brown eyebrows twitched frantically!

Really, could Takeshi be more oblivious than this?

Yet the Vongola Decimo didn't bother to answer his lover's question. Tsuna was now sitting on his bed, slightly slouching to the wall near him, with his legs folded neatly in a rather artistic way. He was also folding his arms and put it closely in front of his firm chest, as he then threw a questioning, or rather, interrogating look to the raven haired guardian.

It appeared the Sky Guardian decided to play with his favorite silent treatment again. Although this time, he didn't even reply a single hum to his lover, unlike the previous one.

Knowing that playing innocent wasn't working at all, Yamamoto decided to play his ace cards. That was, begging unabashedly with an adorable, ultimately cute, abandoned-puppy-like face to his lover.

"Waaaaahh!" screamed the baseball jock with his face expression looked like he was about to cry in moment, complete with a fake tear on the edge of his amber eye, then he pleaded again,

"Tsuna! Tuna! My Tuna-fish! I'm so very sorry! I didn't do that on purpose! "

But Tsuna's reply was only...

"Sit." said the Vongola Decimo with a firm and kind of dominating voice tone.

He looked at his lover closely, with his eyes glowering with a lot of determination and oppressive power, then he sat up from his bed and decided to stand up on the tatami floor, leaving the Rain Guardian sitting in a rather clueless way in front of him.

Feeling helpless of what his lover had just said, Yamamoto then said,

"B-b-but, Tsuna!" protested the baseball freak to his lover, with his sharp hazel eyes pleading desperately in a confused state.

Again, the Decimo replied with a single and firm,

"Stay." ordered Tsuna to the spiky raven haired boy, he lifted his index finger a little and put it all straight in front of his lover, showing a gesture that the boy really needed to stay on his position.

Just add a _'Good Boy'_ and Tsuna definitely had treated Yamamoto similarly to Jirou. It wasn't really his fault though. After all, Takeshi previously humped the Decimo like a horny Jirou.

Feeling a little bit uneasy and slightly in fears, Yamamoto decided to obey what his lover said. He was now sitting nervously on the edge of Tsuna's bed, with his legs laid stiffly on the floor. And, he could feel his heart beat was kind of skyrocketing to the max. Judging from how hard he gulped the huge lump on his throat, he was oh-so-nervous of what would be happened to him!

Seeing that the young sportsman finally obeyed his order, Tsuna decided to proceed to his plan. He smiled warmly a little to his lover, the kind and loving smile with a slight twist of dark and impish smile buried deep inside that so-called innocent angel-like smile. Then, the brunette said,

"Takeshi, you _are not_ to move your body from here even just an inch. Are we clear?" said the Sky Guardian gently. Yet, even though he voiced it out gently and calmly, there's a full threat lingering on the voice tone, one that shouldn't be underestimated by Yamamoto Takeshi!

Uh-oh, could this be... Tsuna would go BDSM on his lover?

"B-b-but Tsuna! I'm still horny! Can I at least─" not even be able to finish his sentence, Yamamoto was surprised by a sudden and creeping movement in front of him!

And there he could see it.

Tsuna was now kneeling softly in front of him, in between the baseball jock's legs, with his slender body leaning forward a little to his lover. Not only that, he was also putting both of his hands gently on top of Yamamoto's inner thighs, gently nudging it with his soft hands, giving electrical pleasure to his lover. Furthermore, to add even more suspense on this new position, Tsuna was also leaning his head forward closely to Yamamoto's bulging crotch.

The brunette looked seductively to his horny lover, with his brown eyes locked closely to the aroused hazel-colored eyes, not even for a moment leaving their eye contacts. Then, Tsuna decided to commence his plan.

Appreciatively, Tsuna leaned his head forward and planted a small kiss on Yamamoto's bulging crotch which was then rewarded by a lusty, sudden moan from his lover. Rewarded by such moan just by a simple act like that, Tsuna mentally chuckled about it. Then, he said,

"Easy, Takeshi. The _punishment_ hasn't even begun yet." said the brunette with a sultry voice tone. After he snickered for a while, Tsuna decided to continue.

He slowly moved his fingers to appreciatively caress the huge bulge on Yamamoto's crotch, giving a circular touch right on the tenting crotch, sending unimaginable pleasure to the Rain Guardian, which was again rewarded by a throaty moan from his lover.

Then, feeling kinkier, Tsuna moved his fingers to grip on Yamamoto's zipper. But, he didn't zip it down, instead he was leaning his head forward to give a small bite on the zipper, gripping it tightly in between his teeth. Of course, not even a moment he left his mesmerizing brown eyes from his lover's aroused orbs.

"You like it, Takeshi?" asked Tsuna to his lover, which was only rewarded by a single moan to approve his question.

Yamamoto then placed his hands gently on top of Tsuna's head, gripping softly on some of the brunette locks in front of him, putting the brunette on steady position and guiding him with his hands. As for Tsuna? He decided to seductively zip down Yamamoto's pants with his teeth.

Slowly, he moved his hands and placed it gently on the hem of his lover's pants, then he unbuttoned it, exposing the boxer that Takeshi was wearing. Then, he gritted his teeth tightly and moved his head lower to unzip Yamamoto's pants and slide it down a little, exposing the huge raging erection under the patchy-like wet boxer.

"Hahh... hhh... Tsuna..." whimpered the sports lover to his lover.

After that, Tsuna decided to grip the hem of Yamamoto's boxer and slid it down a little, leaving Yamamoto's huge arousal off from its confinement. The feeling when Takeshi felt that his hardened cock was touching the cold air sensation around him really made him shivered to his spine a little.

Watching Yamamoto moaned so sinfully in pleasure, Tsuna then decided to take it to the next level. He moved his hand to give a full grip on Yamamoto's cock which was of course made Takeshi to moan out loud, the moment his cock was encircled by Tsuna's hot hand.

Then, the Decimo grabbed it a little bit, appreciatively feeling the huge arousal in front of him and pumped it up and down for just a little, making the Rain Guardian whimpered in total pleasure, then he looked at Yamamoto's eyes again and said,

"It feels good, doesn't it?" asked the Decimo in the sweetest and most seductive way possible.

The moment when Tsuna put his hand onto the hardened flesh of his lover, the baseball nut couldn't help but to feel the immense pleasure flowing inside of his blood veins and straight to his mushy brain. Yamamoto then replied,

"Yeah... Feels so good... Tsuna..." moaned Yamamoto appreciatively, due to the intense heat coming from the brunette's skilled handjob.

Just like to the baseball jock, the sound of aroused moan from the Rain Guardian was like music to the Decimo's ears. It really excited him to the root whenever he heard Yamamoto moaned. Of course, he could feel a pleasuring sensation was slithering down to his spine and spread right to his needy crotch. But, this time, Tsuna decided to play it cool!

Seeing how pleasured his lover was from the pure ecstasy, Tsuna then decided to say,

"It feels good? Well then, G'night!" said the smaller teen playfully to his lover, which was of course, made Yamamoto to blink his eyes confused!

What the hell just happened? Now, Tsuna finished his skilled handjob and decided to go to sleep again. From his kneeling position, he raised his body and stretched it a little. Furthermore, he didn't forget to give a simple and playful rub on Takeshi's hardened cock, giving appreciative touch on its heavily sensitized head which was, of course, made Yamamoto to gasp out a sudden short of breath as his cock twitched frantically due to the sensation.

After that, Tsuna crawled to his bed again and decided to go back to his former position, cuddled tightly to Yamamoto's pillow and made himself comfortable inside of his fuzzy light-green blanket, completely and utterly ignoring the horny baseball lover off.

Seeing that his lover was back to the former position, Yamamoto was of course confused in so many levels. He then decided to ask the smaller teen,

"W-w-wait! Tsuna!" said the raven haired boy in panicked manner. With his face looked so perplexed from the previous action, Yamamoto then asked,

"Umm... I haven't come yet...?" said the Rain Guardian in confused fashion, not really sure whether it's a question or a statement.

But, Tsuna's only replied with a simple...

"And?" He tilted his head to look at his lover's confused face, then the Sky Guardian decided to give a daring but also questioning look. He raised one of his brown-colored brows in question of what Yamamoto had just said to him.

Scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous smile to his lover, Takeshi then said,

"Errr... Can I continue?"

But it was only replied by a single shrug from the Vongola Decimo! Tsuna then said,

"On your own, yes. Don't you remember that you're still grounded, Takeshi?" explained the brunette boy to his lover.

So that was Tsuna was intending to do all along! From the very first time, he wasn't going to give a release for his lover. He was only going to arouse Takeshi even more, making his brain went nuts from the undeniable pleasure, then Tsuna would just abandon him to take care his sexual frustration on his own!

Evil, that was so such an evil act from the so-called innocent Vongola Decimo! Surely, Tsuna wasn't someone to be underestimated with!

Realizing of what his lover just did to him, Yamamoto then protested,

"B-b-but! That's so cruel! That really is cruel! Tsuna shouldn't have made me hornier and then leave me hanging like that!" said the Rain Guardian desperately to the smaller teen, which was only rewarded by a playful whistle from the Vongola Decimo.

Cuddling tighter to his blanket in a fetal position, Tsuna then said,

"Not listening~" said the brunette boy with a playful voice tone lingering on his words. He also even whistled merrily in response of Yamamoto's protest.

Tsuna just really liked to tease and punish his lover! Takeshi was so in the brink of his climax and then once he felt so good with the handjob, the brunette intentionally stopped it and let Yamamoto to take care of it on his own. Of course, the Rain Guardian wouldn't accept such cruelty! Tsuna shouldn't have made him hornier and then left him to take care of his erection. It's inhumane! At least, Takeshi thought it that way.

"Tsuna!" protested Yamamoto to his lover, as he then moved his body and hug his lover intimately.

Well, correction, it was not just a simple hug from behind. It's more like pinning-on -top-of-the-smaller-teen hug.

Suddenly, with an abrupt move, he quickly positioned himself on top of Tsuna, pushing the brunette boy down to the bed, with his back faced against the bed sheet. Not only that, Yamamoto also held the Decimo's hands with both of his hands tightly and then he pinned it on to the bed closely, almost making the brunette's to be paralyzed by the tight grasp.

Now, Tsuna was lying on his bed, faced upward, with his back against the sheet, while Takeshi was kind of sitting atop of the Sky Guardian's chest, with his pants still unbuttoned and his boxer still slid down to expose his thick and fat cock, simultaneously leaning in front of him closer as he held Tsuna's hands tightly on the wrist.

When the smaller teen could notice what was happening, he then protested, with a slight blush written in his face, because he was kind of embarrassed of their position. Ultimately, he was much more embarrassed about how close Takeshi's mouthwatering cock on his mouth. It was only even separated by a few inches from his mouth!

"Hieee! Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Let go of me now!" protested the brunette boy, slightly struggling his body to release the tight grasp but it's no prevail at all.

Smirking playfully at the sight under him, Yamamoto then said,

"No can do. I'm sorry but _Tsuna's been bad_. Like _really really_ bad!" said the raven haired boy to his lover, with his eyes glint with impish smile.

Uh-oh, this couldn't be good!

With a huge rise on his heart beat and a huge blush adorning his embarrassed face, the Vongola Decimo then said,

"W-w-what are you going to do to me? _R-r-rape?_" asked Tsuna to the energetic baseball jock.

Even though Tsuna looked like he's in fear, deep down, he couldn't deny his actual feeling. How could he not? Actually, he once fantasized being rape by his lover. He remembered his whole fantasy about how Takeshi suddenly got angry at him and raped him on his bed. He could still imagine vividly when his clothes were being shredded furiously and harshly like a cheap drab-looking drape, making an enticing sound of ripping fabric.

And as much as Tsuna was embarrassed to admit it... He liked it. But of course, he wouldn't tell anyone about it, even if they beat the shit out of him!

Noticing a slight fear and huge embarrassment on his lover's face, Yamamoto then said,

"Hahaha, I'm not going to do something that _you don't want to_, Tsuna! Now, I'm asking you again. Do you want to suck this, Tsuna? Come on, you seemed to be so eager before!" asked the baseball jock happily to his lover.

On the contrary of what Yamamoto would think, Tsuna's answer was...

"... sure." said the brunette boy as he then looked away from his lover, trying to erase his stupid fantasy about being raped by his lover.

Of course, it got the baseball lover out off guard! His lover just agreed to give him a blowjob! How could he not be happy about it?!

"Eh? Really? Lucky! You're so awesome, Tsuna!" shouted the sports fanatic with so much happiness written in his face. He threw his 10.000 carat signature smile which would kill a desperate fangirl in oneshot, to his lover.

But then, after smirking oh-so-evilly, Tsuna then added again,

"I _might_ bite it off though." said the smaller teen with a monotone voice tone to his lover.

Judging from his face expression and the voice tone when he said it out, it was more like 'he _will_ bite it off' rather than 'he _might_ bite it off'. Of course, such action made Yamamoto to be very startled. The baseball jock then said,

"Waahh! Please don't say something so painful, Tsuna!" pleaded the Rain Guardian in a desperate manner as he then winced up his face in pain, imagining how much pain it would cost for just a single blowjob.

He knew one thing though, he shouldn't take Tsuna's offer... or it could be _fatal_.

However, Tsuna was still firm and determined,

"Let me go! Or I'll ... I'll... " he paused for a moment, not really sure whether he should say it or not, but then, seeing that Takeshi was still not letting him go, he decided to just swing it, then he added again,

"Let me go! Or _I'll bite you to death_!" stuttered the Vongola Decimo to his lover.

Bite to death? Seriously? It was so Hibari Kyoya-like. Such statement, of course, made Yamamoto to laugh out loud.

"Ahahahaha! It only works for Hibari, Tsuna! It really doesn't work for you!" explained the baseball jock happily to his pouting lover.

It appeared Tsuna tried to copy the prefect's signature sentence to make Takeshi to let him go, but he ended up failing miserably. Heck, he wasn't even be able to scare Yamamoto at all! It made the raven haired boy to laugh out loud, for God's sake!

"L-l-let me go! I am not giving you any, Takeshi!" said the brunette, still firm to his own determination.

Yamamoto then replied,

"Maa~ maa~, it can't be helped then. I am grounded and I should just jack off on my own, right?" said the baseball jock to his lover, then before Tsuna was even able to say anything, Takeshi then added again, "I think I'll just do it _here._"

Such statement just made Tsuna to be confused in so many levels. With a confused face, Tsuna then asked his lover,

"_Here?_ As in, in front of my face?" asked the brunette boy cautiously to the smiling baseball lover. He gapped out his mouth for a while, not knowing what would Yamamoto do to him. Then, he blinked his eyes in disbelief. Judging from the angelic look in Takeshi's face, it would seem that his guess was damn correct.

The raven haired teen than replied again, still with his face smiling oh-so-adorably to the pouting teen,

"Yup! I want Tsuna to watch closely, alright?"

This made Tsuna to be so dumbfounded. Seriously, Takeshi wanted Tsuna to watch him jacking off? Had his lover turned into some kind of kinky exhibitionist? Tsuna could only know one thing...

He's so not going to be able to hold it if he saw Yamamoto's _having fun_ with his own body.

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi! Let go of me! Now!" ordered the brunette boy in panic, surely he knew that he'd definitely fall into the temptation if he saw Yamamoto's jerking off.

The Vongola Decimo tried to struggle from the young swordsman but since he was kind of too small if compared to his lover, Tsuna couldn't really struggle that much. Well, at least, he tried to struggle away from the death grip.

Takeshi then replied happily, with a smug smile written in his face,

"I am not breaking the deal! You specifically told me to take care it on my own."

It was true though. Tsuna didn't really tell Yamamoto where he should take care of his engorging erection. The boy only said that he wouldn't give any sex for his lover for two entire weeks. Supposedly, it's up to Takeshi where he wanted to jerk off his hard arousal. Even if he wanted to do it in front of Tsuna's face, he didn't break any deal. That was very ingenious of Yamamoto Takeshi!

Tsuna then retaliated, with his face was a little bit nervous, knowing that he would definitely lose his game tonight,

"B-b-but not _in front of my face!_ Hey, you said that you're not going to do what I don't want to do, remember?" asked the brunette boy to the Rain Guardian.

But still, Takeshi just wouldn't give up. He gave his playful and lovable smile to his lover and he said,

"Yeah! But, I'm pretty sure Tsuna wants to watch it too!"

It was so undeniably true. Tsuna wanted to watch it too. That's why he wanted to struggle. He knew that if he watched his lover jerking off at _this_ close, he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle his tough composure anymore. But, Tsuna knew something! He had come this far! He wouldn't falter now!

With a lot of determination and a slight pout on his face, the Vongola Decimo then said,

"... Fine. See if I care." he rolled his chestnut colored eyes in irittated manner, then he looked away to avoid such gorgeous view in front of him.

As for Takeshi? He viewed it as a game. He thought that he won if he's able to make Tsuna to falter. That's why, he determined to make Tsuna to give in to his carnal desire!

At first, Yamamoto looked at his erection, then with a single movement, he started caressing it with his calloused hand, giving a total blissful pleasure when he touched his raging hard on with his hand. He locked his eyes deeply to Tsuna's face as he then started to move his hand and stroke his raging erection.

"Aaah... Tsuna..." moaned the Rain Guardian wantonly as he kept stroking and pumping his erection up and down, drooling at Tsuna's face in front of him.

He moaned a bit, as he started to stroke his hardened cock, trying to get himself off while being watched by his lover. He swore that Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise when the brunette planted his eyes on the dripping precome!

The Decimo then gulped the big lump on his throat to cast away his raging lust. Nevertheless, he couldn't fight the urge to lick his lips when he saw that Yamamoto was moaning so lustfully like that. Knowing that he would falter in moment, Tsuna then replied,

"D-d-do you have to moan out my name like that?" protested the Vongola Decimo to his lover, but it was only replied by a knowing smile from Yamamoto.

Takeshi then replied,

"I couldn't help it! I always imagine you when I'm jerking off!" said the baseball jock unashamedly to his lover, which of course made Tsuna to blush so heavily on his creamy cheeks.

Feeling even kinkier than before, Takeshi then decided to trace the crown slit with his fingers seductively and eagerly, sending constant sensation to his mushy brain. Then, he moved his thumb and placed it on the very tip of his raging erection's head, still smirking playfully at his blushing lover.

The very first moment when Yamamoto he laid his calloused thumb on its head, suddenly made his cock frantically throbbed and twitched crazily, letting the glistening liquid flowing down immensely to his shaft, which of course, made Tsuna to practically drool over for that.

"Unggh... It feels so good, Tsuna..." moaned Yamamoto appreciatively, imagining that it was his lover's hand, which made the smaller teen to almost whimper at the sight in front of him.

But Takeshi just wouldn't stop! Now, he then gently moved his thumb to the now-swollen-red head, smearing the tip with his precome in the circular movement, appreciatively letting the electrical wave to course on his veins.

He then slowly massaged the glans with his thumb and occasionally pressed his thumb gently, giving indescribable pleasure to him. This was also making Tsuna to almost falter from his undying determination. Just a little bit more, and Tsuna would soon give up to the sensation!

After a moment of stroking his erection, Yamamoto could finally feel something's different was urging on his chest...

"Ugggh... I think I'm going to... Tsuna... I'm going to..."

Knowing that his lover would soon reach his climax, Tsuna couldn't help but to finally tilt his head to see Yamamoto's pleasured expression. With a slight rapid beat and a slight regret in his heart, Tsuna then said,

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi!" protested the brunette, as he then locked his eyes to Takeshi's face.

But then, on his surprise, Takeshi said...

"I _lied_!" said the baseball jock playfully to his lover. But before Tsuna could even process of what Yamamoto just said, the Rain Guardian then laughed out loud, and said,

"Hahahaha! See? Tsuna wants to see me jacking off too!" said the merry swordsman to the shocked brunette.

After blinking his eyes for a while, Tsuna could finally notice that his lover was actually lying to him! Yamamoto hadn't reached his climax yet, he was just faking it to catch the Decimo's attention! How ingenious!

But Tsuna's response was...

"Y-y-you!" said the young Vongola irritated to his raven haired lover, as he then pushed down Yamamoto with all his might!

Suddenly, in a single push, Tsuna gave everything that he had to flip his lover down to the bed. Fortunately, he was able to push Takeshi down because the baseball jock wasn't really on his guard. Now, the position was flipped, Yamamoto was on the bed, with his back faced against the bedsheet and Tsuna was straddling on top of him.

Tsuna then said,

"You just don't get it, do you, Takeshi?" said the Vongola Decimo with so much threat written on his voice which made Yamamoto to gulp nervously in fear. Tsuna then added again, "Watching you moan out my name like that. I don't think I should let you sleep _peacefully_ tonight."

Suddenly, Yamamoto didn't really get it either but he could see that Tsuna was slipping down his pants, along with the Tuna-fish motive boxer, exposing his huge erection out of its confinement. This was of course, made Yamamoto to be surprised. He didn't know that Tsuna would do it with him!

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" asked the raven haired boy confused.

But, the brunette boy didn't even bother Yamamoto's question. He used his hand to give a little touch on Takeshi's hardened erection and then, feeling too eager by his lust, Tsuna positioned his entrance right in front of Yamamoto's rigid dick.

This was of course, made Yamamoto to gulp the huge lump on his throat once again, anticipating the full tightness and pleasure that he would receive from his lover. But before Tsuna could do anything, Takeshi then asked again,

"N-n-not without preparation?"

This was only replied by a simple smirk by his lover. Tsuna then said,

"I've had enough preparation when you're busy watching the baseball match. Besides, it's tighter this way."

Knowing that it would be useless to argue with his lover, Takeshi decided to just agree with it.

"O-o-okay." agreed the raven haired boy to his eager lover.

Tsuna moved very carefully and slowly atop of Yamamoto's body and then he positioned his entrance, right in front of the tip of Takeshi's arousal, while Yamamoto was using both of his hands to hold his cock on his base, so that Tsuna could put it inside of him easily.

When Tsuna was about to put it inside of his entrance, he slowly lowered his body very carefully, so that he didn't have to feel so much hurt.

After Tsuna had made sure that his entrance was in close position with Yamamoto's hardened cock, he slowly pushed the tip of the cock a little, letting its head ripping out and expanding the outer rim of his orifice.

And the sensation when the tip of Takeshi's dick was ripping the inside of him was very painful. It's like tearing the inside of him apart as the head was slowly protruding into the outer sphincter of his entrance.

After making it adapt for a while, Tsuna then slowly put it all out and then he slowly put the tip again back to his entrance. Now, he could feel like his entrance was finally relaxed and with a slow move, he could finally let the tip of Takeshi's engorged cock to pass the outer sphincter of his entrance. As it was rewarded, by a loud moaning from his lover,

"Ahh! Tsuna! So tight!" screamed Yamamoto in total pleasure when he could feel the intense heat that was enveloping his tip of arousal.

Hearing that Takeshi was screaming in pleasure like that, Tsuna definitely grew even more eager about it. Besides, the hardest part, the moment when the head of the arousal was pushing inside of the outer rim, was already finished. Now, all he needed was just a little bit more adaptation and then he could vigorously ride his lover's cock to rub his prostate concurrently.

Tsuna then moved again to push Yamamoto's cock further down inside of him, slowly but surely, letting the gravity to help him enveloping the big and hardened arousal. He looked at his lover's face and he was very delighted that Takeshi was actually enjoying this sex.

"You like it, Takeshi?" asked the brunette boy to his lover.

The very thought of it really aroused Tsuna even more, every time he imagined that Yamamoto, one that he truly loved, was deliberately putting his manhood to the inside of him. After a little while, the Vongola Decimo seemed to be more professional about it.

He slowly slid down Takeshi's cock on his entrance and then he went back all up, after that he slowly put it back in, letting a little friction to the baseball lover's member and gave time for him to adapt even more.

Finally, after a moment of penetrating, Tsuna could push all of Yamamoto's erection inside of him, inserting him deeply and sending out innumerable pleasure to both of their minds.

"Ungghh! It feels so good, Tsuna!" whimpered the baseball jock in pleasure.

Tsuna then started to ride Takeshi's cock slowly, letting his lover's erection to penetrate in deeper than it had already been. He bucked his hips and then he rocked it back and forward to make Takeshi's hardened member buried deeply inside of him. And, every time Tsuna was rocking his hip forward, Yamamoto was simultaneously arching his back and slowly thrust his erection inside of him, making it rubbed with the tight hole even more.

"Aaaahhh... Ta-Ta-Takeshi... It's so good..." moaned Tsuna totally in pure bliss when he could feel an electric sensation ramming his mushy brain, because his prostate was being aroused.

Tsuna rocked his body forward and backward to ride on Takeshi's erection vigrously and if possible, he wanted it to bury even deeper inside him. He also put both of his hands on the each side of Yamamoto's shoulders to maintain his weight, balancing him so that he didn't fall. As for Yamamoto, he was also clasping his arms on Tsuna's shoulder and neck tightly, to lessen their uncomfortable distance.

As they kept doing the same rhythm, which was Tsuna riding on Yamamoto's rigid dick and Yamamoto put his hips steady, they would all soon reach their climax. As the heat was kept multiplying and the friction was sending him slithering pleasure, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel like he's coming soon.

"Aaaargh... Takeshi... Ta-Ta-Takeshi! I'm close... I'm so close..." moaned the Vongola Decimo when he felt his orgasm feelings would soon arrive, in moments.

It was also the same for Yamamoto. Having to hear Tsuna's moaning for his name, and watching how pleasurable Tsuna's expression was, he knew that he was also in the edge of his orgasm. Just a few more thrust and Yamamoto would definitely reach his blissful orgasm!

"Tsuna! I'm going to come! Aaarghh! I'm coming!" said Yamamoto as he then could feel the frantic throbbing of his erection from the inside of Tsuna's tight hole.

"Aaaahh! Ts-Ts-Tsunaaaaaaa!" moaned Yamamoto out loud as he could feel his reaching orgasm was coming.

The same was happening for Tsuna! He could feel the twitching sensation of his hardened erection and it marked that he was about to reach his climax! Because of the constant sensitization of his prostate, he could come even without being touched!

"Aaaahh! Ta-Ta-Takeshi! I'm coming!"

After a few thrust that Yamamoto gave and Tsuna received, they both came together in almost the same time. Tsuna then spurted out all of his hot, thick, and white seed on his clothed pajamas and some also on Yamamoto's clothes, making it quite sticky for the Rain Guardian. As for Yamamoto, he came in the inside of his lover's hole, letting the hot, freshly-made cum dripping slowly from the inside of the hole down to Tsuna's thigh, completely marking Tsuna as _his_.

And of course, the very fleeting feeling of their blissful orgasm was divine.

Feeling too tired to move, Tsuna instantly fell down on atop of Takeshi, with Yamamoto's arousal was still buried deep in the inside of him. The Decimo was very tired. The sex was as amazing as always. And now, he couldn't help but to feel tired and sleepy.

"Wow, that was amazing, Takeshi! It's definitely the best!" said the brunette boy eagerly to his lover, as he then pulled out Yamamoto's dick from the inside of him. Then, he cuddled closely to his lover, secretly enjoying the warmth feeling coming from his lover.

"Yeah... I agree... But, Tsuna... I think... Umm... You broke my dick?" said the baseball jock to his lover, still breathing so erratically after the hot and steamy sex with his lover. How could he not say that then? Tsuna was riding his cock oh-so-frantically as if there's no tomorrow! It was as if his dick could be broken in moments!

But, knowing how wrong of what he had just said, Takeshi decided to take it back,

"N-n-no! Not at all! Forget what I just said before! " explained the baseball jock, not really wanting to anger his lover again and got grounded.

Too tired to even argue, Tsuna decided to let it slide. He closed his eyes as he then made himself more comfortable on Yamamoto's tight hug.

Seeing that his lover was about to sleep, Takeshi then said,

"Umm... Tsuna?"

This was then replied by a simple hum by the Vongola Decimo, although right now, the brunette was not angry at the raven at all.

"Hmm?"

Knowing that Tsuna was listening to what he had just said, Yamamoto then decided to continue,

"Thank you."

But, hearing such statement made Tsuna to widen his eyes a little bit. He opened his eyelids in snap then he said,

"Geez, Takeshi. You made me sounded like some estrogen-boosted prostitute."

It was true though. Saying a thank you after having a hot smexy sex? Tsuna really seemed like a cheap prostitute. But, Takeshi's response was different. He smiled warmly to his lover and said,

"Hahaha, it's not like that! I mean, thank you for everything." he paused for a moment, calculating a right way to put his feelings thoroughly, then he added again,

"Thank you for choosing me, being with me and loving me."

He then smiled his signature Cheshire cat-like grin and then he said,

"I don't think I can be happier than this."

After hearing such sincere confession, Tsuna could feel his heart was fluttering like crazy with so much happiness, the brunette then decided to say,

"Aaaah! I can't stand it anymore! I love Takeshi so very much!" confessed the brunette boy to his lover as he then wrapped his arms around the baseball jock, nuzzling his face on the firm tan chest in front of him, appreciating Takeshi's mouthwatering scent even more.

Hearing such statement from his lover, Yamamoto was of course really happy about it,

"You do? Awww, I'm so happy! So unbearably happy!" said the Rain Guardian as he then tightened his hug, pulling the smaller teen closely to his embrace, promisng that he would never let Tsuna go away from him.

After a romantic moment of togetherness, Yamamoto then decided to break the silence with his question,

"Say Tsuna, wanna go another round?"

As much as Tsuna wanted to do so, he was of course very tired after vigorously riding at his lover hardened cock. Tsuna then said,

"Again? But, I'm drop–dead tired Takeshi..." said the brunette boy wearily to his eager lover.

Yamamoto then replied,

"Come on, you'll like it! This time, I'll take the control!"

This was of course made Tsuna to be a little bit confused because of it. He then asked,

"You're not a sex addict, aren't you?"

Knowing that he was addressed like that, the baseball jock only smiled merrily to the brunette and said,

"Hahaha, maybe only for Tsuna? Besides, I can't help it! Tsuna is so tight!" said the baseball jock unashamedly.

This statement made Tsuna to roll his brown eyes a little, then he said,

"Keep doing it and it's not going to be as tight as before."

It was true though. If he kept doing it over and over again, his hole wouldn't be as tight as before. But then, Takeshi only replied with a single smile,

"So, can we? Can we?"

Knowing that it would be futile to resist his horny lover, the Vongola Decimo decided to just agree with it.

"Alright. But, you take the lead this time."

Of course, this made Yamamoto to be so happy. He could practically jump up and down here, hearing that his lover agreed to do a second round with him.

With a bright smile on his face, Yamamoto then said.

"Yes! Awesome! Now, it's _S&M_ time!" said the baseball jock to his lover as he then removed the tight hug with Tsuna and decided to sit up from his former position.

He then stood up from Tsuna's bed, not really bothering to put some clothes on, then he went to look for something under the base of Tsuna's bed.

Wait a minute... what did he just say? Of course, Tsuna was quite startled about it! He widened his eyes a little bit, after hearing such weird statement from his lover.

"S and what─" not even be able to finish his sentence, he was then surprised by a sudden appearance of his lover.

"Hieeeeee! Where did you get that?"

And there he could see it! Yamamoto was holding a black leather collar, with some simple little spikes on the outer rim, one that was usually used for S&M properties. And on the collar, there's a huge writing written on the shaft of the collar with a white and silver paint. Tsuna could read the word 'Takeshi's' was written on the collar, as if saying that whoever was wearing the collar was a property of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna could feel the urge to sweat-drop when he looked at such view. But, without he was even able to protest, Yamamoto then added again,

"Ehh? The kid told me that you like wearing this when you're sleeping?" asked the Rain Guardian to the startled brunette.

So, it was, after all, Reborn's fault for that. Well, that explained a lot! Surely, Yamamoto wouldn't think of something like this if it's not coming from the sadistic home tutor! But to think that Reborn would know their secret relationship... it was scary.

"Reborn told you that? And you actually believe it? Who would wear a collar before sleeping?" asked the brunette boy rhetorically to his lover.

He rolled his eyes, mentally cursing a certain home tutor while doing that. Then, he looked back at the baseball jock. But this time, Tsuna saw something different was written on Takeshi's face.

"Y-y-you don't like it? T-t-that's it, right? Y-y-you don't like my c-c-collar..." said Yamamoto sadly with a huge disappointment lingering in his face, as if he had failed on making his lover happy.

Oh no, this was so terrible. Seeing Yamamoto's begging and pouting was a little bit interesting. But, seeing Yamamoto with a huge disappointment written on his face was so terrible! It really hurt Tsuna to the root!

Not wanting to disappoint his usual happy-go-lucky lover, Tsuna then said,

"No, no, no! Of course, I like it! Here put it on my neck!"

He was so going to regret this. But still, he just couldn't stand watching Baka-moto's sad expression. Seriously, Tsuna would gladly do anything to erase such depressed face from his lover, even if it made him wearing a kinky collar with 'Takeshi's' written on it.

A smile was suddenly formed on the Rain Guardian's face. Yet, as fast as it was formed, it was also disappeared instantly. Yamamoto frowned up his handsome face when he remembered another thing. The raven haired boy then said,

"But it comes with a leash too..."

Tsuna could now feel his eyebrows twitched frantically, but then he decided to swallow everything up. As long as Takeshi's happy, he thought.

"Fine... I'll wear it."

But then, feeling a little bit braver and also happier, Yamamoto added again,

"And what about the chains and shackles...? Will Tsuna wear it too?"

What, there's more? Well, that finally did it. It really pulled off the last strand of Tsuna's patience. But, before he went Nazi on his lover, he whispered something evilly on his mind.

'You're pushing your luck, Takeshi. '

─**The End─**

* * *

─**Epilogue─**

On the kitchen room, after the intense sex scene that he did, Dame-Tsuna was walking wearily, heading to his kitchenette. He was definitely drop-dead tired when he was walking here in the kitchen but it was needed to. He was, after all, a little bit thirsty and he needed to relish his thirst soon because his throat was practically like on fire. As for Takeshi? His lover was sleeping soundlessly on the Decimo's bed, hugging and cuddling tightly to a pillow, probably mistaking it as Tsuna.

"Uwaaaahh... I'm so sore. I couldn't believe we ended up doing it four times." said Tsuna wearily as if he complained that to himself.

He was now standing in front of his refrigerator, taking a bottled drinking water for him to soothe his thirst. After he gulped the soothing cold water for a moment, quenching his thirsty and dry throat for a while, then he put the bottle back to the refrigerator and closed it swiftly with a single push.

He then sighed a little, marking that he was actually very tired, before he then said,

"Takeshi sure has a lot of stamina..."

Suddenly, a voice was chirming not far from his place! It was as if the voice was coming near the window!

"I told you, he's a natural born hitman, after all." said a mysterious but also familiar voice in response of Tsuna's previous statement.

Of course, it took Tsuna off guard.

"Ehh?" he paused for a while, secretly thinking whether he was hallucinating or not, yet when he tilted his head to the source of the voice, there he was in for a surprise!

"Hieeee!" squeaked the Vongola Decimo with his famous screech, then he continued again, "Reborn!"

Ahh, so it was his skilled one and only home tutor who was greeting him. It was normal, right? It was already 2 AM in the morning, though.

"Ciaossu!" replied Reborn to his Dame-student, as he then waved his hand to greet Tsuna.

But, Tsuna's reply was only...

"What are you doing this late night?! And, what's with the dog costume?! It's so goofy!" said the brunette boy as he then pointed out his index finger to comment on the hitman's weird sense of fashion.

The cursed Arcobaleno was wearing a dog-like costume. The torso was colored with white and yellowish-brown fur and it was accompanied with a fake tail accessory too. He chose to be a Lassie now this time, a Shetland sheepdog. On top of his head was fake dog ears, with the tip were a little bit curved to the front, just like a regular Lassie would be. And on his body... was it a faux fur or a real one?

But then, Reborn replied it with a simple smug on his face,

"Like you're one to talk. You wore a collar on your neck just before."

This was of course, made Tsuna to be very surprised of it. The brunette unintentionally dropped his jaw but he was able to close his mouth with his hand, to avoid unnecessary gasp. He then said in surprised manner,

"You knew?! Y-y-you! I knew that you're the culprit!"

Then, Reborn decided to calm the boy, he then explained,

"Relax, Dame-Tsuna. It's not like I watched you doing it at all." said the skilled hitman to his student, which of course made Tsuna to be so much in relief.

"You didn't? Thank God..." said the Vongola Decimo as he then rubbed his chest slightly in relief manner.

Relief? Not so fast, Tsuna! We're talking about Reborn here! The evil, sadistic, home tutor who was probably the incarnation of the demon itself!

"I didn't watch it. I _taped_ it."

He did what? Of course, Tsuna was surprised to the extreme!

"What?" asked the brunette boy, still startled of what had just happened.

But then, the cursed Arcobaleno only smiled easily to reply the brunette's answer. He then took of his hat and suddenly, pulled a simple small box out of his hat.

Wait a minute... _When did he change his costume_ back to his regular suit?

"Here, _Vongola Decimo's Scandal Vol. 1: Rain._" presented the number one hitman to his Dame-student.

Right now, Reborn was holding a black DVD box with a simple white paper wrapped on the center. On the paper, there was written the same words that the Arcobaleno previously said '_Vongola Decimo's Scandal Vol. 1: Rain.' _written in black ink.

This, of course, made Tsuna to gap out his mouth wide open. He stared the DVD box in eliciting fears, and then he said,

"I-i-i-is that _a sex tape_? Reborn! What did you do that for!" protested the brunette boy to his cruel home tutor.

Oh yeah, it was so a sex tape. And, what would Reborn do that for? With a simple smirk glazing on his face, the cursed Arcobaleno then said easily,

"Blackmailing you, Dame-Tsuna. It's one of the most important things to do in the mafia world." explained the yellow-pacifier holder bluntly.

Knowing that it would be futile to argue with his home tutor, Tsuna could only reply in protest,

"Reboooorn!"

─**Epilogue: End─**

* * *

Author's Note: edited

**I drew a fanart about 8027! Please check it out, alright? It is the reason why I put S&M on the last part! LOL. I put the link in the story and it's gone. Oh well, **

**you can find the link on my profile!**

**I also put a poll for my story "It All Started with A Single Touch". It's about the pairing in the story. Please vote for it! You can see it in my profile at the very top of it!**

**Do comment on it, alright?**

**This story is officially ended. Thanks for supporting it!** **I'm sorry for failed attempts to put fluffy humors in this story**. **I've had fun writing it but maybe** **my forte is writing a smexy lemony scene. **

**I'm sorry I haven't had the times to reply the reviews. **I was busy with my medschool and exams.

**I just want to say that I really love your reviews. Your review is like a drug for me in ffn. I even read the reviews over and over again using my mobile version!** It's not that I am really that desperate with reviews, it's just that I really love reading it. Anyway, I won't take your time too long and **thank you for giving me such a warm welcome to this 8027 community!**


End file.
